The Cartwright Sister (Temporary Hiatus)
by Keninalily21
Summary: Chloè Cartwright is Joe's twin sister, that no one was expecting . This is the stories of her life growing up the only girl of the Cartwrights. Follow her starting school finding love and dealing with her brothers and life on the Ponderosa.
1. Surprise Sister

**I know I am in the middle of Sisters and Brothers but this story has been bugging me for days now so I have decided to play around with this for a bit. This will be a series story, with each chapter being a new adventure. I know this first part is kinda rough so please forgive me. I hope you enjoy and please review.**

Marie had been in labor for hours. Ever since she had started screaming Adam and Hoss had been hiding outside in the barn.

"What do you think it'll be Adam?"

Adam looked over at his 6 year old brother. He could tell Hoss was nervous and was looking to him for reassurance. Adam was nervous too, but was trying to stay strong for his family. He knew how dangerous giving birth could be. His own Mother had died giving birth to him. But he just knew Marie would be ok, she had to be. He just couldn't bare to see Pa all upset again. But he was excited about the newest arrival, he couldn't make up his mind about what he wanted, a brother would be great, but he already had a little brother, a sister would be a whole new experience.

"I don't know Hoss what do you want?"

"I want it to be a boy, Me an' you are both boys so it only makes sense."

"I kind of want a little sister."

Hoss just looked at Adam like he had cussed." A sister, why would you even say that?"

Adam laughed at his little brothers apposition to girls very typical he thought, now if only he would stay that way.

"What's so wrong with it being a little girl?"

"Because girls are just weird."

"Is Marie weird?"  
"A little but she's our Ma so she doesn't count."

"But the baby will be our little sister, family just like me and you."

"Yeah but I don't if I could love and play with a sister."

"You'll love it and find a way."

Adam smiled down at his little brother. And they sat there on the porch for the longest until Ben appeared at the door.

"Boys it's time."

Adam and Hoss looked at each other and then to their father who was smiling.

They followed their Pa up the stairs to the door where they could hear crying. Hoss grabbed on to Adams hand and looked at Adam again, Adam gave a reassuring smile and took a deep breath to prepare himself, he would be happy with either.

Ben opened the door to reveal the bedroom with a tired Marie holding a bundle of blankets.

"Go on boys go meet your little brother."

"It's a boy?"

"Yes petits, you have heathly little brother, petit frère."

Adam walked over to Marie's side took look at the baby. He was so small yet perfect. The baby opened his eyes to look up at Adam.

"Hey there baby, I'm your big brother Adam, and this is Hoss your other brother."

"Hey Pa what's his name?"

Ben looked to Marie with a smile.

"We've decided to call him Joseph."

"I think Little Joe would fit him better Pa."

"I think you're right Hoss, très bon."

Just then Marie started to groan in pain. The doctor rushed over to her side and ordered Ben and the boys out. Ben's face was filled with worry, and Adam could sense something was wrong, very wrong.  
Ben, Adam and Hoss all sat down in the living room taking turns pacing back in forth. Each trying to comfort a crying Hoss.

After about 20 mins the doctor came running down.

"It's a miracle I tell you, you'll never believe it Mr. Cartwright, it's twins."

"Twins?"

"Yes your wife had twins, she and the babies are perfectly heathly."

"I can't believe it boys you have 2 little brothers now."

"No Mr. Cartwright, a little sister."

Adam's eyes widened," A little sister?"

"Yes."

They all ran up stairs to a happy greeting and 2 little cries.

Adam approached the bed slowly and peered into the face of 2 little babies, one boy and one girl.

"Do you want to hold her Adam?"

Adam nodded he was filled with excitement and joy, he now had 2 little siblings.

Adam sat in the chair closest to the bed and held his little sister. She opened her bright green eyes and peered into the very soul of Adam, this tiny little girl would forever hold the heart of Adam Cartwright.

"Chloè."

"Did you say something son?"

"Chloè, we should name her Chloè."

"Oh Ben I love that name, it's perfect."

"Well then Chloè it is, Joseph and Chloè Cartwright."

Later that night the Cartwright Family sat together on the bed telling each other stories of what the newest members would be and do with their lives.

The story had only just begun.


	2. To Leave or Not to Leave

**Thank you to everyone that has read this story and my other one. I am so sorry for not updating sooner, but I have been really busy and will continue to be for the next few days. I will do my best to have another chapter up ASAP. I would like to send out an extra special thank you to islaboe for her continued help and support on both my stories. So heres chapter 2, it's pretty rough so I apologize for that but as I've said I've been busy and dealing with MAJOR writer's block. I hope you enjoy though, and as usual review and/or pm me with what you like or didn't like. thank you.**

There was that same little voice that had woken Adam every day for the past 3 ½ years.

"Adam? It's time for you to wakey up now."

That little precious voice that owned his heart and soul from the very moment he had first seen its tiny owner. His darling little sister Chloè.

Adam grumbled something and turned over away from the tiny voice that had proceeded to climb on his bed in search of her brother's face. Adam knew this and had planned on pretending to be asleep.

Chloè pounced on her brother, she knew it wouldn't hurt him at 5 years old she was still quite small peteete as her favorite brother Adam had called her, but shh don't tell Hoss or Joe. Chloè searched the covers for Adam's face and finally found it underneath 2 pillows. She bent down right next to his ear and whispered," Adam is morning time; the sun has already beat you up this time." His only reply was a loud snore. Chloè sat back in a pout with a trembling protruding bottom lip that her twin Joe has showed her, it worked every time on her Pa, even better than Joe, which angered him into pushing her into a mud puddle which only got him into more trouble. Why won't Adam wake up? Gasp could he be sick? She bent down and checked his forehead for a fever. Nope not the slightest. Getting frustrated she took his face into her hands and started slapping it," ADAM WHY ARE YOU STILL SLEEPYING?!" When she still didn't get a response Chloè had had enough," PA ADAM WON'T WAKE UP..."

Adam grabbed her by the waist and covered her mouth," Don't yell for Pa I don't want to get into trouble before the day has even started."

Pulling his hand off her mouth," Well maybe you should have waked when I told you to."

Chloè snuggled up to Adam as he leaned back. Tucked away in her eldest brother's arms was the one place she always felt safe, especially after her Ma had died. Chloè had been so traumatized she had spent 48 hours straight in Adam's arms as he did his best to comfort her and the rest of his family. After Marie was buried Joe moved back into Chloè's room and has been there ever since and that was 8 months ago. Adam watched his little sister lie there for the longest time. Her short, curly brown hair framed her face just so, it sat a little longer than her shoulders and as she rested snuggled up to his side Adam gently tucked a loose curl behind her ear. Chloè was wearing her favorite peach colored dress that she had convinced Adam to let her try on last week, after seeing how happy she was in it Adam bought it for her as a going away present that she didn't even know about. Now Adam was leaving for college in a week. One more week of wake ups from his little sister, one more week of swimming with Joe, one more week of ranch work with Hoss, and one more week of being at home with Pa and his entire family for 4 years. By the time he returned Joe and Chloè would be 9. He would miss so much and he just didn't know how to tell Joe and Chloè that he was leaving, especially little Chloè, he knew that she wouldn't understand completely ,but he knew that the longer he waited the worse it would be. So he took a deep breath in and.

"Adam, Chloè? You 2 are still in bed?"

"And what busyness is it of you Joey?"

"All of it since he's my brother to ya know." Feeling jealous, but not wanting to show it to Chloè, Joe climbed up into Adam's bed and sat down on the edge. Adam could only smile and try to stifle his chuckles at his youngest siblings.

"What do you want Joey, we don't want you here."

Joe's head shot around to look at his sister with hurt eyes. Adam turned to look at Chloè as well, he couldn't believe that his beloved little sister would say such a hurtful thing, and to her own twin brother.

"Chloè Faith, we do not speak to each other that way. Joe has as much right to be here as you do. This is my room so I can whoever I choose in here. I love him just as much as I do you. Now apologize to your brother."

Chloè started sulking again, but after seeing that Adam wasn't budging she went ahead and apologized." I'm sorry Joey."

"It's okey Chlo." Joe bent over and gave his sister a big hug as a familiar voice came from the door.

"Ya'll might wanna come on down to breakfast before Hop Sing goes back to China."

Adam's oldest little brother Hoss stood there in the doorway with a worried look on his face, Hoss desperately did not want Hop Sing leaving, he didn't know what he would do if that happened.

Chloè broke from her hug to find her big brother Hoss had appeared.

"Good morning Hoss, what is Hop Sing cooking for breakfast, I'm starving."

"I'm not sure yet little miss, how 'bout we go down an' check."

Chloè smiled and reached her hands up to Hoss who happily lifted her onto his shoulders and took off downstairs like a horse while Chloè laughed and giggled. Adam looked on with pride at his beloved family. Adam looked down at Joe who was feeling left out and scooped him up onto his shoulders and took off after Hoss. All was merry as the 4 siblings ran around the great room with the children, until Ben came in.

Ben didn't know what to think at first seeing his 2 oldest sons running around neighing like horse and his 2 babies hollering like cowboys, but the first thing he did was smile. It was rare for all his children to be getting along so well so he didn't want to ruin the moment. As Ben stood looking on smiling Chloè noticed her Pa and waved," Look at me Pa I'm a cowgirl, ride along little pony." Hoss bucked and didn't notice the stray boot on the ground and tripped falling head first onto the settee. Hoss's head fell on the cushion so he wasn't hurt as bad, but his knee was scraped. Chloè, however, fell over the back of the settee and hit hard on the ground, knocking her instantly unconscious. Ben quickly ran over to check on Chloè, he picked her up and the first the he noticed was a bloody whelp on her forehead, instant panic washed through him of his beloved Marie after the accident. Adam and Joe had stopped and Adam had rushed over to check on Chloè while Joe went to stand by Hoss who looked on with tear filled eyes.

"Pa is she?" Hoss choked out, as he wiped a tear from his face, he remembered all too well the last time Pa had made that face. Hoss shut his eyes tight and shook his head, No he thought he just couldn't have killed his baby sister. Joe hugged his brother tight, as his own tears fell as he looked at his twin limp in his father arms, he too remembered.

When Adam reached his Pa's side his heart sank as he got a good look at his sister's body. He fell to his knees and hesitantly put a hand on his sister's wrist to check for a pulse.

Adam's eyes shot open as he felt a tiny pulse," She's alive, it's but she's alive."

Everyone breathed a relived breath, and if on cue Chloè's eyes opened.

"Oh Chloè, my baby girl you're alright." Ben wrapped Chloè in a tight hug.

"Pa you're squishing me."

Ben held on for a few more seconds, he wanted to hold on to his baby girl forever, but she had started to squirm in his tight grip. Ben reluctantly released her as she sat up and looked around at everyone.

"Why is everyone crying? Did something bad happen?" She was scared, her big brother or Pa never cried, the only time she had seen them cry was when her Ma had died.

Ben placed his hand on his daughters head," Everything is ok now sweetie how's your head?"

Chloè hadn't noticed until now that her head hurt," It hurts, but not that bad Pa, why does my head hurt?"

"You just fell and hit your head."

Accepting the answer Chloè looked around at everyone again," So can we eat now, I'm hungry."

Everyone broke out into relieved laughter," Of course we can sweetheart," Adam bent down to pick up his little sister, and wrapped her into a tight hug. He came to realize one again how quickly you could lose someone, then came the thought of what all could happen while he was away at college for 4 years.

Later that night Adam was carrying both his brother and sister up to bed to tuck them in after a long day. Adam had been thinking all day about whether or not he should even go to college now. The incident with Chloè had really shaken him. As Adam entered the room he placed both kids down on the beds.

"Alright you two we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow and ya'll need plenty of rest."

As Adam walked over to tuck in Chloè she looked up at him with pleading eyes," Adam can you sing for us tonight?"

"Yeah Adam can you sing for us please?"

They were both doing that same pouting lip thing that just melted his heart, with a roll of his eyes and a deep sigh he walked out and over to his room to grab his guitar.

"Where'd he go?"

"Did he really just walk out without even a nighty night kiss?" Chloè looked over at her twin with a worried expression Adam always tucked her in even when he was mad at her. Joe had the same thought this was unlike Adam even when they had some of their worst fights Adam was always there to tuck them in.

"Alright, but just one song okay?"

In unison, "Adam you came back."

"Of course did ya'll actually think I wouldn't be here to tuck you in? Have I ever missed a night?"

Both shook their heads and climbed gleefully into bed as Adam began singing.

Adam bent over to kiss both Joe and Chloè's foreheads goodnight, both were sound asleep. Adam once again had the same feeling as earlier, he would miss so much while away, but it was something he _had_ to do. Tomorrow morning, that's when he would tell them.

Adam fell heavily onto his bed that night; he was not looking forward to morning now. He couldn't stand to see Chloè cry, and now he would be the reason for her broken heart. He, her eldest brother the reason for her first broken heart. His own heart ached as he imagined her reaction. He could guess how Joe would react, he would be mad and resent him for the rest of the time he was sure, he would probably hide his hurt, but Chloè, no she would share every emotion and be sure to show and tell Adam exactly how she felt in hopes of changing his mind. Just as Adam had started to slip into deep sleep he heard a tiny voice.

"Adam, are you awake?"

Chloè." I am now."

Chloè shifted her feet nervously she had hoped Adam would be awake reading, but he hadn't she had woke him up and now felt badly for disturbing his sleep.

"Oh I'm sorry; I didn't want to wake you. I thought maybe you would be reading."

"It's ok Chlo, what did you want?" He already knew the answer before she said anything. She had had a nightmare, Chloè always came to Adam when she had a nightmare, because she said that her big brother knew exactly how to run the bad dreams away, she had called him her hero. Now he thought to himself how much of a hero she would think he was when he told her he was leaving tomorrow.

"Another bad dream?"

She shook her head softly; big brother always knew what was wrong and how to fix it. She just couldn't imagine life without him or what she would do.

Adam flipped the covers down and motioned for her to crawl in. Chloè happily ran over and hopped up into his bed and snuggled up against Adam's side. Adam wrapped his arm around her in a tight hug. _Oh_ he _thought how much I love you dear sister you will never know_.

"Want to talk about it?"

Chloè nodded her head and began," You went away like Momma did." Adam could feel his heart break apart as she spoke," I tried to come find you but I was too little, and Pa said you had to go but that you would be back. But you never came back, I tried to go find you but they wouldn't let me, they said you were gone and would never come back." Adam sat silently and listened to his sister speak. It took everything in him to keep it to together.

Chloè smiled to herself and snuggled closer to Adam," But I know you would never leave me like that, right big brother?" Chloè noticing Adam's hesitation turned around to look at Adam, Chloè and Adam's eyes locked onto each other; Adam felt her eyes peering into his soul. Before she could catch onto him, he quickly gathered her up in his arms and began tickling her.

"Adam stop it," she spoke breathlessly in between youthful giggles," You're being silly."

"Oh am I little sister."

Adam smiled down at her and stopped and rewrapped her into a tight hug and laid her onto his chest.

After a few moments Chloè propped herself up and looked deep into Adam's eyes," Are you ok big brother? You're real quiet tonight?"

Adam could only force a smile at her," I'm alright Chloè; just have a lot on my mind. Hey Chloè you know that no matter what happens that I love you right, it might not seem that way but that I will always love you more than anything else."

Chloè looked at Adam like he had just said the silliest thing ever," Of course Adam an I love you too," She bent down and gave Adam a kiss on the cheek," You wouldn't ever actually leave me right?." Adam felt his heart twist as he took in a deep shaky breath," No sweetie not unless I had no choice." Chloè smiled at Adam, satisfied with his answer and snuggled back up to his right side and fell asleep. He watched her sleep for the longest time with tears streaming down his face; he had lied to his baby sister. He was going to leave her, and he was going to break his sister's heart.


	3. Goodbye Adam

**I am so sorry for the long wait on this update. I am also sorry to inform you this will be the last update for quite a while as I am taking a break from this story to focus on _Sisters and__ Brothers_. I have found it a lot harder than I thought to write 2 stories at once, and that I am not putting as much into the stories as they deserve. Once again I am sorry for this depressing news. I promise this isn't the end of Chloe's story, just a temporary break to focus on another story, then I will come back and work on this one for a bit. I hope you enjoy this and hope to hear from everyone again when I start back. Thank you.  
**

"Still trying to figure out how to tell them?"

Adam turned and looked at his father standing at the bottom of the staircase. Adam could only nod.

"I don't know what to tell them Pa. Chloè had a nightmare about me leaving last night; she asked me if I would ever leave her."

Ben nodded as he watched his son go through the memory. He could tell how much this was hurting him. Adam's face twisted and his voice cracked as he relived the memory.

"I promised her I wouldn't leave Pa, I lied to her, and I don't think I can go Pa, she needs me, and you all need me here." Adam looked up at his father with pleading eyes, he desperately wanted to hear his father tell him to stay, but somewhere in the back of his mind he knew he would never say that.

Ben went over to the settee and sat down next to Adam. Ben was staring off into the fire remembering a similar conversation he had had with Adam's mother.

"You know when I first found out that your mother wasn't going to make it I had all intentions of staying right there in Boston, but it was she who finally convinced me to live my dream and come out here. Just look at all I would have missed had she not been able to convince me that night. I would have never met Inger or Marie and your brothers would never have been born. Going to college is your dream, one that you have to experience. This is your chance to live your own life and experience what the world has to offer on your own. And when you come back you will bring with you all that experience."

Adam smiled; his Pa always knew exactly what to say, and hearing that gave Adam a new sense of confidence. He was going to college; he would become a better person this way, better for his family and for himself. His little siblings wouldn't understand right now, but in the future he hoped they would understand why he had to go away for a little while. Now he just had to tell them.

"Thanks Pa, so you think Chloè and Joe will understand why I have to leave?"

"I don't know son, but even if they don't right away, they will in time."

"Adam's leaving?"

Adam and Ben turned around to see Chloè standing on the stairs in tears.

"You lied to me Adam; you promised you wouldn't ever leave me. You're a liar." Chloè turned and ran up the stairs into her room. Adam turned to look at Ben with pain in his eyes, and in his heart.

"I didn't want her to find out this way."

Ben put a reassuring hand on Adam's shoulder," Maybe this is for the best Adam, at least she knows now, and we can explain to her."

Adam looked to the top of the stairs with hopeful eyes," I hope your right Pa."

"Joe, Joe wake up I need to talk to you." Chloè sat on the bed shaking a sleeping Joe," Joe wake up Adam lied I need you to help me go away."

"Chloè stop it, I wanna sleep, go bother Adam."

"I can't Joe, Adam isn't my brother anymore, he lied to me and now he's leaving me too. Joe promise me you won't ever leave me."

Joe sat up to look at his sister. "What do you mean Adam is leaving?"

"I heard him and Pa talking about Adam leaving, he's going to some cottage. He doesn't love us anymore Joe, so he's going away."

"I don't know Chloè. That doesn't sound like Adam at all, maybe we should go find him and get him to explain."

"I heard him Joe! He's going away, he doesn't care about you or me or Hoss, or even Pa, why bother with him."

"Because he's our brother." Joe knew exactly how Chloè thought, mostly because it was how he thought. "Let's go talk to Pa and Adam and get them to explain all this, and then we can decide if we want to hate Adam."

Chloè pouted for a minute," You can go but I won't I do want to see Adam ever again." She turned around and walked toward her closet."

"What are you doing Chloè?"

"I'm getting dressed to go out."

Giving his sister a stare down, then breaking into a huge grin," Don't do anything to rash, without me of course." With a wink Joe took off down stairs leaving Chloè alone.

In a matter of an hour, Chloè's entire life had come crashing down around her. Her big brother was leaving her, the one person she could always count on, the one person she trusted more than anyone was abandoning her. Chloè curled up in the corner as the tears she had been holding in fell.

"What did I do wrong? Why is he leaving me?" As she looked up to the sky in a choked pleading voice," Please God don't take my brother away, please let him stay and love me again."

Downstairs Adam was sitting on the settee with his favorite book, he had tried to follow Chloè upstairs but Pa had told him to give her some time to cool down. He hated this though, hated hurting his sister, he had 3 days left, and this was how he was going to spend them? His sister hated him. What if he didn't get a chance to explain himself and he went away leaving this all in the air brooding for 4 years? He slammed the book down and rose to his feet. He couldn't wait any longer he had to talk to his baby sister. As soon as Adam turned the corner there stood Little Joe.

"Are you really leaving us?"

Bam there I hit, now they both knew about it. Adam took a deep breath, and picked up little Joe and sat down on the settee to begin.

"Joe going to college is something I've wanted to do for as long as I can remember, I finally have that chance, and I have to take it."

"But can't you just go to school here?"

"No, I've already learned all there is to learn here, I need to go back east to learn new things, so I can bring that knowledge back here."

"But why do you need to go away, Mama went away and now she can't come back, what if you do that too?"

Adam could tell this was going to be harder than he thought. "I promise I won't go away like Mama did. I'll be back in 4 years little buddy."

"4 years!" Joe's eyes bulged as he realized how long that was;" I'll be 9, Adam that's an awful long time."

"Yes it is little buddy, but I'll write as much as I can, and before you know It I'll be home."

Joe was thinking in his head, about what I would be like without Adam around. It would be really hard, who was going to take him fishing and take him to his first day of school?

"I'm going to miss you Adam, a whole whole bunch. Promise you won't forget about us and will come back?"

Adam smiled at his baby brother, he hadn't realized how much Joe had grown up, and this had been easier than he thought, but he didn't know if Joe would stay this understanding. Adam wrapped Joe up into a hug. Joe wrapped his little arms around Adam's neck; they didn't do this often enough Adam thought. Adam put Joe down and ruffled his hair.

"Why don't you go and hang out with Hoss, I need to talk to Chloè."

"Ok, Adam she's really mad at you."

"I know little buddy I know."

Joe ran off out the door. Now Adam faced the hardest task, explaining to his little sister why he was going away.

Adam walked up the stairs step by step thinking of the right words to say. He approached her door slowly, hesitating before knocking," Chloè can we talk?"

"No go away, I never want to see you again."

"Please open up Chloè and let me explain myself."

"No! If you want to leave so bad why don't you just go ahead and go! We don't need you here anyway."

"Chloè It's not a permanent thing, I just want to go to school for a little while and be able to see the city I was born in, and meet my grandfather. I don't want to leave you, but this is something I need to do for myself. You'll understand one day."

Adam could hear her crying; his heart broke to hear that sound.

"I hate you Adam! You aren't my brother, my brother wouldn't leave."

Adam knew this wasn't going anywhere and turned around to walk away, but before he did he went back to the door," I still love you Chloè; you will always be my little sister no matter what. I just hope that one day you will understand why I am doing this." And with that Adam walked away. Chloè laid on her bed sobbing as she heard him walk away; she fell asleep that way clutching one of Adam's shirts.

"So you are just going to leave her like this?" Ben couldn't stand that Chloè and I were at odds with each other with me leaving tomorrow morning.

"I don't know what else I can do Pa. I've tried talking to her countless times; I've even enlisted the help of Joe and Hoss. No one can reach her."

"Well then I will just have to have a talk with her then."

"You do that Pa. I'm going to finish packing and see if Hoss and Joe want to go fishing one last time."

Ben watched his oldest son walk out the front door and greet his brothers. Gosh was he going to miss him, but he knew this was something he needed to do. This would help Adam to grow and mature and become the man he wanted to be. Ben got up and walked up the stairs to his daughter's room. She was sitting on the bed staring out the window at her brothers playing in the yard. He watched a single tear escape and roll down her cheek.

"It sure is going to be different with him gone won't it?"

Chloè jerked her head around to look at her father. She smugly turned away." It'll be better we don't need him anyway."

"Now Chloè you don't mean that."

"Why wouldn't I? He is leaving us."

Ben sat down next to his daughter," Sometimes people have to go away for a little while to see the world and grow as a person. Just like when a man and woman get married they can't stay at home forever right?"

"I guess not. They need their own house to have a family."

"Right well this is kind of like that. Adam needs to leave so he can start his life. This is something he needs to do so he can grow up."

"I thought he was already grown up."

"Well he is, but this is a different kind of grown up, he is growing his mind. See at college they will teach him all kinds of things he can't learn anywhere else. And you do know how much your brother loves to learn."

"Yeah he is always reading his books. He's coming back right?"

Adam smiled and scooped up his daughter in a tight hug." Of course he is sweetheart."

Chloè hugged her Pa tight," I still don't want him to leave Pa, I'll miss him so much." She started to cry again as Ben tried to keep in his own emotions." I'm going to miss him too."

Ben pulled back to look at Chloè. Her bright green eyes were dull and red from crying." Can't you make him stay? You're his Pa he has to listen to you."

"That wouldn't be fair to him now would it?"

"But he is hurting everyone how is that fair to us."

"Chloè your brother doesn't want to hurt us, but this is something he has dreamed of since he was your age. What kind of family would we be if we didn't support him in living out his dream?"

Chloè thought about this for a minute. Adam had done a lot for her; couldn't she do this one thing for him?

"I guess you're right."

Ben smiled down at Chloè," Now why don't you go out there and talk to Adam yourself."

"Do I have to Pa?"

"Yes, He will be leaving tomorrow; this might be your last chance."

Chloè hopped down and smoothed out her dress, she didn't want to talk to Adam; she was afraid she would get mad again or cry. But she knew she had to let him know that she was sorry and that she didn't hate him, she loved him and would miss him, so she started out the long walk to find Adam.

When she got outside she didn't see him or her other brothers anywhere. She asked one of the hands if they had seen them and he said they just left out to go fishing. That means they won't be back till late tonight. Chloè spent the rest of the day hanging out with Pa; they played chess, and read books and had dinner. Chloè checked the door every hour, but as night fell there was still no sign of them. Chloè tried to stay awake long enough for Adam to get home, but sleep overcame her and she fell asleep. Adam, Hoss and Joe came in shortly after 9 and had supper all the while Chloè slept on the settee. After Hoss and Joe went up to bed, Adam gently picked up Chloè and took her up to bed. He tucked her in and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"I know you are still mad at me little sister and I understand why you are. I am leaving you all alone without a good reason or at least not one that you could ever possibly understand. I just want you to know that I love you more than you will ever know, and leaving you and my family is the hardest thing I have ever done. I promise you I will be back soon, and when I come back we can start fresh and I can work to earn your love back. Goodbye Chloè."

Adam left out early the next morning before any of his siblings were up. He wrote several letters to each of them and gave them to Pa to give them on their birthdays and other holidays for the next 4 years. When Chloè awoke the next morning she ran into Adams room to wake him up like she had for the past few years, but he wasn't there and most of his stuff was missing. Fearing the worst she ran down the stairs to find her family silent and softly crying. She missed him, now it was her turn to feel guilty, because she let her brother walk away thinking she hated him, and even though she was only 5 years old it would haunt her for the next 4 years.


	4. Chloe's Journal Part 1

**Here is a long awaited update that came to me earlier today. I am going to do some erratic writing** **for the next few weeks on anything that comes to mind so it might be The Cartwright Sister or it might be Sisters and Brothers or a S&B mini story. I do apologize for this and promise I will try and get back on a more normal schedule soon, but for now things are crazy. Thank you for reading and please review.**

September 25, 1850

Dear Journal,

Well I'm not sure how to do this exactly. Ms. Jones gave us this assignment. We are supposed to write about ourselves every day for the rest of the year in a journal, and this is the second week of school so that is a lot of writing and I don't like writing that much. Pa thought it was a good idea, but Joe and I sure didn't think so, I guess I should start by introducing myself. I'm Chloè Faith Cartwright. Most people just call me Chloe. The only person who calls me Chloe Faith is my Pa and when he does that I know I'm in trouble. Back to me I'm 8 years old and I have 2 brothers. Pa is making me change that I have 3 brothers though only 2 of them are here that's Joe and Hoss you know them. Joe and I are what you call twins. See we were created at the same time so we look a whole lot alike (cept he is a boy and I'm a girl and prettier, but shh don't tell Joe) and have the same birthday August 9. Back to the brothers' thing see there's me and Joe we are the youngest then there's Hoss he's 14 and then there's Adam. Adam has been away to college for the past 3 years, and I don't remember much about him. I guess I'm still mad and upset that he went away and he didn't even say goodbye to any of us. Pa and Hoss really miss him, but me and Joe don't really care whether he comes back or not. As you probably know Joe and I are best friends, we always do everything together which usually involves us getting into trouble. Well I think that is about it for now so bye.

_Chloe Cartwright _

September 30, 1850  
Dear Journal,

Yesterday Pa left for some big meeting in San Francisco for the whole week, so that means Hop Sing is in charge, and Hoss. Joe and I are gonna have lots of fun hehehe. I'm writing this at night so it's really dark. I can't light a candle cause then Hoss would find out and I would get in trouble for playing with matches. Joe is in his bed sleeping, he is being really loud tonight. Well I'm getting sleepy so I'll write some more later.

Chloe

October 3, 1850

Hey Journal guess what today is? It's Hoss's 15th birthday! We're going to have a party tonight and everything. I really like parties and Joe has this excellent plan to put some worms in the apple pie. See while Hop Sing is baking the pie Joe and I will lure him out of the kitchen and Joe will sneak in and add the worms to the mixture and then tonight when the guests start to eat they will find them in there. Isn't it great?! The only thing left is to make sure we don't get caught. Pa will absolutely kill us if he finds out. Oh that's Pa now so I'll let you know how it goes later.

_**Later**_

Well I won't be sitting down for a while that's for sure. Everything went great until Pa had a piece of pie. See this is how it went. Joe and I met up out back at Hop Sing's garden with a basket for the worms, we dug and found a whole bunch a whole bunch of them to put in the pie some real big ones. Joe said that he had a perfect plan for districting Hop Sing I asked what and that is when he shoved me down which busted my knee open. I am proud to say he walked away with a bloody lip for that too. So I went running in 'cryin' and Hop Sing came out asking what was wrong when he saw my knee he ran back in to get his supplies. While Hop Sing was bandaging me up it gave Joe the perfect opportunity to complete the deed, and afterwards Hop Sing never noticed. That is until the party, Pa just had to have the first piece of pie and as he took a bite a worm fell out of the crust and Pa turned an awful shade of green and his eyes darted toward me and Joe. We froze and headed straight for the barn. We knew what was comin', but did he really have to go bare bottom? Anyway I guess I should try and get some sleep tonight I'll have to sleep on my side though.  
Chloe

November 16, 1850

Dear Journal,

The last few weeks have been simply awful. It seems all Pa or Hoss talk about now a day is Adam. See Adam sent a letter for the upcoming holidays and now he is all anyone talks about why even Mr. Dave's the shop keeper asked about him the other day when Pa took me to town. It is driving me mad I tell you. I don't want to hear about my absent brother who left his family to go to some school. If he was so great he would have stayed or at least said goodbye. Hoss has told some great stories about him since Joe and I don't remember him to well, but I still don't care I mean he seemed to care about me so much, why did he just leave without saying goodbye. And why did he lie to me? It just doesn't make sense. Joe understands me, I can always count on Joe for that, cause when I can't talk to anyone else I can always talk to Joe. Joe asked me last night what I thought it was going to be like when Adam comes home next July.

"I don't know Joe, weird I guess." I huddled my knees closer to my body and laid my head on them. Joe looked at me and nodded. We were sitting in the far corner of our room with a candle lit low for just enough light as a bad storm raged outside.

"Hey Chlo, What do you think he will be like. I mean I sort of remember him, but I mean he's like 20 now and we're 8 going on 9, it'll be different cause we aren't little babies anymore."

"I don't know and don't care Joe I don't want him to come home at all. We will be better off without him." I almost shouted that last part so I quickly covered my mouth and hoped no one had heard that, Pa would surely have my hide for saying that, but I'm not sorry.

"You don't really mean that Chloe he is our brother and-"

"He is not MY brother! He might be yours but he ain't mine!"

Joe just looked at me with a smirk and sarcastic face, "Well since we are twins we are exactly the same which mean's my brothers are your brothers so he is your brother." With that Joe stuck out his tongue at me and I threw my pillow at him which knocked over the candle catching the pillow on fire I panicked but thank God that Joe is a quick thinker and put out the fire quick, but now we have to hide a burn mark on the floor and a burnt pillow. Joe was nice enough to let me use his pillow tonight. Well that is it for now so write later.

Chloe


	5. Chloe's Journal Joe to the Rescue

December 1st 1850,

Dear Journal

It's my favorite time of year Christmas time. I don't know but I have always loved winter time and the cold and snow and everything that goes along with it. Everyone always seems to be in a better mood and Hop Sing is super cheery and fixes the best food for Christmas. And we are having some friends and family over for Christmas this year. Pa's brother Henry is coming for a visit along with his wife and 4 children. I have never met my cousins, but I'm not too sure about them either. Let's see what else has happened. Oh Pa found out about the fire last month he wasn't very happy about that, and Joe and I couldn't sit for days. Then we got a speech on safety and the dangers of fire. Joe glared at me the entire time because I am the one who threw the pillow which caught on fire. I ended up yelling at him which only got ME in trouble. Ughhh I can't believe Joe got to go fishing with Hoss while I got stuck with more chores. Well I have to go so bye.

Chloe

December 5, 1850

Dear Journal

This week has been so rough Nate Banks has been picking on me the past few weeks, I've been trying to ignore him like Pa said to, but he just pushed too far this week. It started on Monday when he made a comment about me being a freak cause my Ma was French.

"Well looky here it ain't the French freak show Chloe or how do you say it in French Chloè."

I looked over at him and willed myself just to keep walking Joe hadn't gone to school today cause Pa needed some help on the ranch, so I was all alone. When he kept on I finally lost my cool and swung around at him and went off," You listen here Nate I am not a freak, I may be small and French and be just different but that doesn't give you the right to call me or my family names. You're just jealous." I walked away feeling proud of myself, but that is when I felt something hit the back of my head, it was a sharp pain and I fell face first onto the hard dirt. I looked up at Nate and his buds laughing at me before they walked inside. I picked myself up ad looked down to see my new yellow dress covered in mud and dirt and a bloody mark on me knee, the blood was flowing pretty freely, but I had nothing to wipe it with but my new dress. I didn't want to tell the teacher cause then Pa would find out I would just have to figure this out myself. I limped inside to sit down at my usual desk and glanced over at Joe's desk. Oh how I wish he was here he always knew what to do in this situation. But if he was here he would have ended up in a fight with these guys for hurting me. Joe always stood up for me and at 6 against 1 Joe wouldn't have a chance he would be the one to get hurt and I just can't have that. Nate is 11 and a lot bigger than me and Joe. I laid my head down on my desk with a sigh I didn't know what to do anymore. Hoss was outside to meet me as soon I was out so I didn't have to face Nate, then I quickly hopped on my horse and tried to hide my bloody knee. I didn't want to ruin my dress so I hadn't used it to stop the blood so my knee was still bleeding slightly. It was purple and blue and black and all crusted up and swollen. It looked awful and it hurt like all get out to walk on. Somehow I managed to hide it all the way home with Hoss. I just kept telling myself we only had 1 more week of school till Christmas break and I wouldn't have to go back for a whole month. The ride home seemed to last forever with minimal conversation with Hoss. He kept looking at me and asking if I was feeling alright and every time I assured him I was fine. As soon as we arrived home I hopped off the horse and took her inside to clean her up. I kept my hurt leg angled away from the door so no one would see. After we finished I went immediately upstairs avoiding Pa, Joe and Hoss to clean up my leg. I hurried in my room and shut the door quietly to try and keep my presence unknown and walked over to my bed to take a look at my knee. It was swollen and warm to the touch. It was already pretty bruised and was throbbing. I washed it with some warm salt water and wrapped it up and changed into a clean dress with a long skirt to keep it covered. When I was ready to face my family I calmly walked down stairs I didn't heart Joe yell at me with my being so focused on hiding the pain that walking down stairs was causing me. I walked over to the settee with a fake smile on my face before sitting down as I greeted everyone. Pa surprisingly didn't seem to notice but I noticed Joe eyeing me all through dinner. The next few days went the same with more set ups with Nate and I added a bruised set of ribs and a bad scrape on my arm to my collection of wounds. Joe still looked suspicious but didn't confront me till Thursday night.

"Ok Chlo it's just you and me so tell me what has been going on this week. And don't try and tell me nothing cause I know you sis and I know something is wrong." Joe stood there with his hands on his hips giving me a silly watered down version of Pa's stare which made me smile. I sighed to myself and looked at Joe from the bed which I was sitting on in my white nightgown. Joe's face remained the same as he was still in his day clothes.

"It really doesn't matter Joe." I stood and stretched, which was a bad idea as a sharp pain radiated from my side from my bruised ribs. I gasped and clutched my side; Joe grabbed my arm and held me up as the pain subsided. His face was covered in worry as he looked at me," Chlo? Chloe are you ok?"  
Joe helped me back onto the bed as I had my eyes closed trying to breathe through the pain. Joe sat beside me holding my hand with one hand and one hand around me. I'm not sure how but somehow Joe found my bandaged knee and had my dressed pulled up inspecting my knee. I opened my eyes to see Joe's wide eyes and temper boiling.

"Chloe what happened to you!"

"Nate has been bugging me…."

Joe's eyes lit up with rage," Nate did this to you?! Chloe why didn't you say something? Oh when I get my hands on him he will pay for this..." Joe started to walk off, but I grabbed him by the arm and gently shut the door before pushing him against the wall. I was panicking this is just what I was scared of Joe letting his temper get the best of him and running off into a fight that he would lose.  
"Joe please don't, He will hurt you, or even worse kill you, and I ..."  
"That no good worm scum will not get away with hurting my little sister."

I pointed to my knee," See I'm not hurt that bad I'll be ok so no worries." I could see Joe wasn't convinced," Joe please for me just don't ok?"

"I'm going to school tomorrow or we are telling Pa, your choice." He got me on that one so I sighed and huffed and released my grip on him," Fine you can talk to him tomorrow."  
So that's what happened. Joe went with me to school, took one look at Nate and attacked him. Joe got in several punches before Ms. Jones came out and pulled him off of Nate, and Joe is now suspended for 1 whole week which will start in February. I even got an apology from Nate which made me happy. Maybe I should listen to Joe more his ideas do seem to work in their own way. Well that's my adventure story for you. Next time I write will be to tell you all about Christmas so bye for now.

Chloe


End file.
